A Blue Revelation
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: The first thing Damas noticed of the young warrior was his bright blue eyes, and how much they reminded him of his wife's. Damas' revelation to Jak's identity. Rated K for very very minor violence. Review


Damas prodded the blonde with his boot, he figured him to be in his late teens. His hair was covered in sand, the green roots barely visible under goggles. The strange creatures- one orange and rodent like the other a rare moncaw -that lay next to the teen seemed to be in better shape, but not by much.

"Looks like we've found some live ones." Using his staff the king prodded the young elf again. He groaned and rolled over, curling his legs against his chest. "Heh heh. Barely."

In his gloved hands he clenched a yellow signal; the reason the Damas and his men had made the trek into the dunes to begin with. "Here's the beacon we were picking up." He reached down and grabbed the youth's tunic, pulling him up off of the sand. "Who gave this to you?"

As the young one opened his weary eyes Damas realized with a jolt that his eyes were the exact shade as his wife's.

And Damas was drowning, drowning in an electric pool of blue.

* * *

"Something you're not telling us, animal man?" Damas demanded.

The young man they had rescued in the desert- Jak -looked up from his hands, an angry and pained expression flitting across his face. He said nothing

"He has been touched with dark eco my liege." Pecker told him. One wing glided from from his head down to his toes; his hand gestures were reminiscent of his master, an old soothsayer whom had Damas known from long ago.

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off," the orange creature- Daxter, the renegade's companion -interrupted. "So don't piss him off," he added, wagging his finger for emphasis. Jak looked up towards the king, eyes still wide from the adrenaline of battle. "Word to the wise."

"Ah..." Suddenly Damas' words trailed off. He watched the different shades of blue swirling in the mysterious young man's eyes. He couldn't help but think that his wife's eyes had been the same way, starting light on the outside and darkening to the very middle, until they were nearly violet.

"Then he-he is dangerous." The words were forced, distant.

For as he spoke Damas wasn't sitting in the arena. Instead he stood in a field of blue flowers, as far as the eye could see. No tone of blue was alike.

But in the middle of the field sat one lone violet, pitched forward mourning in solitary for her beloved, just as he mourned for her.

* * *

"You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father ever tell you to pick your battles wisely?"

Daxter made a quick cutting motion across his neck; too late. The damage was done.

"I-I didn't know my father." Mentally the king cursed himself, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

But then Jak looked down, blue eyes full of pain, and his remorse melted quickly away. Damas recoiled, he felt a sense of deja vu as he stared into those blue depths.

The last time he had seen blue eyes that had held that much emotion was the last moment with his wife . No other color had seemed to register that day; not the the gray, the green, nor the crimson. Just his wife's blue eyes as she screamed for him, trying to claw her way through the guards that held him captive.

And although it seldom rained in the Wasteland, Damas stood in a thunder storm, wet rain dripping down his face. The only thing to punctuate the sound of his wife's sobs was thunder.

* * *

Eco was the essence to Jak's heroic powers, although Damas knew his honor and willing to sacrifice for the good of elf-kind had more to do with it.

Still, the youth's channeling abilities were quite amazing. The last channeler Damas had known besides himself had been his son...

Mar.

The old king wondered if his soon would have been- would be, he couldn't give up hope, not yet -as talented as Jak.

And Jak, whom had smiled determinedly at an old saying Damas' father had spoken during his reign as king.

"Go, and make war your own!"

The teenager had smiled, his entire face lighting up. Most especially his eyes. Damas' wife's eyes had lit up when she smiled too; it had always amazed him at how blue and bright her eyes were.

Emotions churning, Damas felt as though he were exploding into a supernova of bright brilliance. It ended with blue electricity destroying everything in its reach. And Damas was thrown into the middle of it.

* * *

Daxter was an interesting creature. Sure, he was a hybrid cross between an otter and a weasel, and the color of most Precursor artifacts but that wasn't what Damas was talking about.

It was his ability to make Jak smile.

In the two months Damas had known Jak he had drawn the conclusion that the youth smiled rarely, unless his orange friend- not pet, the animal was much to intelligent to be a pet -was around.

Daxter had an incredible way of speaking nonstop without a single pause between sentences. Or paragraphs.

While it drove most insane and had given the duo much unwanted attention- most of which consisted of dirty glares -it only seemed to brighten Jak's mood, whatever it may be.

Even the moods which involved waves of dark eco rolling off of him.

Therefore Damas was happy that the young elf had Daxter to smile at, Precursors know he needed it. The king just wished that the ottsel would stop talking every once in a while, even when Jak wasn't around.

Especially when Jak wasn't around.

But it was the non stop chatter that had given Damas the revelation that his lost son might have been closer than he thought. Jak had gone on another Metalpede hunting mission with Sig, and as Daxter was still recovering from the last expedition- his long tail was wrapped up in bandages, the result of a Metal Larva deciding it looked good to eat -he decided to sit around with the King of the Wasteland as he waited for his other half to return to talk. And talk.

And talk.

During that was when Damas sat on the stone steps in his tower, eyes nearly closing as Daxter continued a long speech on how crappy Haven was and how much he missed Sandover-

"Sandover? Sandover was a village nearly three hundred years ago."

Daxter had mumbled sheepishly, absently scratching his ears. "Yeah well, Jak and I are from Sandover, as hard as that is to believe. Lot's of time traveling and rift gates. Trust me, ya don't wanna know."

He paused.

"Well, at least I'm from Sandover. Jak's from here, I mean Haven, in fact he's the heir to the city-"

Damas stared. _Impossible_. But not for the reasons Daxter thought.

"-I know, hard to believe. But we had to send him back to Sandover so he could grow up safe from harm and then go back to the future-"

His son was alive? Truly alive?

Damas didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. Thank the Precursors that his son was alive or curse them for taking Mar away from him. But most of all he wanted. Wanted more information. Wanted to know how it was possible.

Wanted to know what had happened to his child.

"-yeah I still don't get that-"

How did Mar, his baby son turn into that bitter and tortured young man? The change, it was drastic, much too drastic. It couldn't be true.

But it had to be. And it was all in his eyes.

"-so we got here and he killed Kor and then we sent his younger self back to Sandover just like he was sent when he was younger."

Jak was his son.

Suddenly the elevator near the center of his chamber began to creak and groan as it slowly began to rise. Most likely it would be Jak, returning from his mission.

"You ah, won't tell him I said anything, right your majesty?" Daxter asked suddenly. "Jak's- well- he's very touchy on the subject." He looked at him desperately, pleading him to agree.

Damas nodded numbly.

"Thanks your highness. It means a lot."

And Jak entered- no, his son entered -a bleak expression crossing the features Damas realized that were so much like his own. "Time to go Dax."

The ottsel hopped down from the stone steps and clambered up to his friend's shoulder. Once there he sat down, gazing at Jak curiously. "Haven's in trouble. We have to help." But he was looking at Damas when he said this. There was the possibility of a good bye, a possibility that he would never return.

The king of the dunes nodded, forcing a smile. "Good luck." He watched his son turn his back and begin to leave. "And Jak-" _Mar_ "-be careful."

His son smiled, tipped his head, and left.

He had his mother's eyes. And as Damas sat alone in his throne room, he felt as though the entire universe had opened up to a bright blue light, and Jak was the center of it. A young man with blue eyes hardened by war, and the strength and courage to save the world.

* * *

Damas knew he was going to die the moment he saw the blast of dark eco coming towards him. He just wished he could have had more time with Jak, just long enough to tell him who he really was.

And how proud he was of him.

But then the car disappeared in an explosion and he felt as though his entire body was being jarred lose. It was after that he blacked out, but not before hearing Jak yell out, mixed and tangled with Daxter's terrified screams.

"Mar..."

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his own throbbing head. Sitting up slowly he fought the urge to vomit as the image of his own bloody, mangled body stained his mind. Precursors, it hurt so much.

"Damas!"

Reaching a position that caused the least amount of pain he looked up to his son rushing towards him, a long cut stretching from the corner of his eye to his jaw. Thankfully unharmed other than that.

"Not bad driving... Kid." He coughed up blood, the red substance staining his lips. "It was a good fight... And a good day to die."

Because a warrior knows when to stand and fight, and when to die. Damas also knew he would be going to hell, having killed to many men for any other options. "I'm very proud to have been by your side in the the end..." More blood, seeking from the thick, dense fabric he war. "This world is not yet out of heroes..."

Jak quickly pulled him back in a lying position, leaving his head in his lap. "We did well together. Don't move, I'll-" He reached out for something, anything Damas wasn't sure. The younger elf was panicking, watching in disbelief as blood continued to pool under the man he had come to call his mentor's body.

"Please promise me one thing," Damas interrupted. _Please please please._ "Promise me you'll find my son, Mar."

_Find _yourself_ Mar. You are not yet lost._

Reaching under his tunic with shaking hands he pulled out his seal, the small copper amulet he had worn since his time as a young child in the palace. "You'll know him when you see this... He's wearing an amulet just like it..."

Damas' vision was slipping, the black was fighting to take over. "A symbol of our lineage with the great house of Mar."

A dawning realization was spreading across Jak's face; Damas smiled. He knew, he had to know. "Save the people Jak. They need you."

_I love you my son. Make war your own._

"Father..."

And then the darkness took over, and Damas heard and saw no more.

* * *

Opening his eyes Damas was met with a bright light, and a pair of blue eyes that he hadn't seen in ages.

Perhaps he wasn't going to hell after all.

_~fin~_

**Now for the super duper long author's note that I advise you read. If not, please review. **

**ONWARD TO THE NOTE ! **

**Okay dokey. Basically my old story Blue (links don't work here, check my profile if ya wanna read it)**** but without multiple chapters. And obviously my grammar has improved. Hopefully. Internet's not working long enough to let me send it to my awesome beta-er, Fishyicon (I can type like three sentences on the Doc X before the internet kicks me off. Kinda hoping I'll have time to write the summary and post this at the same time.) so... Fishyicon. Seriously, go read her stories, like NOW!**

**NOW I TELL YOU!**

**And to let ya'll know, I probably won't be posting anything new soon, this story is to make up for that (sorry Fishy, that may or may not include Jak 4...) soccer just started, and not only can I not walk due to PAIN, it takes up a lot of my day. Plus I'm coaching a team for my dad's soccer league, I'm in the 7-8 age group...**

**Children. I don't know if I want them anymore... But we are the ninjas XD**

**_Plus_ school starts on the 7th, I think. (Much later this year because of the way Labor Day weekend falls... SO... Yeah...)**

**And I'm busy with Deviantart too now. I try to update that and read my messages at least once a day... If you're on dA stop by and send me a note. I'm BlueEcoFreak.**

**Yeah. Anywho...**

**Adios, for a little teeny tiny bit. Don't worry though, I'll still be here, PM if you'd like. And yes my short buddy, I will send you Jak 4 as I can XD... Most of my brain currently filled with back to school crap and llamas... So yah. Peace out yo.**

**And review review review! XD**

**~Leia**


End file.
